


Hugging the Sky Pirates

by liknowhere



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, BDSM, Begging, Bets & Wagers, Bondage, Cuckquean, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dominance, F/F, First Time, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Gags, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknowhere/pseuds/liknowhere
Summary: Because maybe even Sky Pirates need a pair of Role Models from time to time?A loose follow-up to my previous story ‘Princess > Queen > Empress', I recommend skimming that one first for extra context.
Relationships: Bayley | Davina Rose/Shirai Io, Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Bayley | Davina Rose, Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Sasha Banks, Kairi Sane | Kairi Hojo/Shirai Io, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Shirai Io
Comments: 19
Kudos: 11





	Hugging the Sky Pirates

**Author's Note:**

> I of course don't own or know any of the characters or people involved. Just a smutty story from a bored mind. Not based on any reality, I'm sure.

Io Shirai had just finished a workout session at the WWE Performance Center, the nude Joshi drying her wet hair with a towel in the empty changing rooms. She had taken the time to enjoy the various luxuries that came with being the NXT women's champion, but she knew better than to get lazy. It had been a long road to get there, NXT feeling almost entirely like a different show compared to when she started her failed quest against Shayna Baszler. She had been denied victory time and time again until finally claiming the championship in a triple threat match against Charlotte Flair and Rhea Rhipley.

Finally having what she needed to be crowned the ultimate top of NXT, Io had no intention of letting that go anytime soon. No, the Genius of the Sky felt she could handle any of the competitors left on the roster.

Candice LeRae? Already defeated her. Arguably it was turning on her former friend, earning Io the nickname of the Joshi Judas, and using her that propelled Io up the roster in the first place. The Poison Pixie had undergone an attitude change of her own lately that did make Io curious, but that couldn’t erase their shared knowledge that Io had bent her over, filled her ass and made her beg for more.

Rhea Ripley? Literally pinned her weeks ago, even if she wasn’t the champion at the time. The Australian was also busy trying to figure out what she actually was after being put in her place by Charlotte more than once. Io viewed her as likely her strongest competition within NXT, but that depended on whether she could recover from Charlotte’s own form of brutality.

Mia Yim? Io knew for a fact she was a reluctant bottom, and she really couldn’t see herself giving up the title to a woman that couldn’t even accept herself.

There were others like Tegan Nox, Shotzi Blackheart and Dakota Kai, but they hadn’t proven themselves yet to be on the same level as Io Shirai. If they wanted to challenge her for the championship? Great. If they wanted to put their asses on the line for the opportunity? Even better.

Despite that thought Io viewed herself as above a lot of the backstage drama that went on between the other women. She wasn’t completely against those wagers that took place where the loser of the match had to offer up their asshole to the winner, having enjoyed her fair share of victories there. She just couldn’t shake the image of insecurity that regularly came with some of it.

It rubbed her the wrong way that during their feud Rhea had claimed time and time again how much Io loved to be taken up the ass, treated like a bitch, like she was trying to will it into existence despite Io making it very clear that she had never once been used that way. There was an acceptable amount of trash talking that could be done, but Io had little patience for the routine that some of the women kept putting themselves through. Talking down to their opponent, making them sound like the biggest bottom around only to inevitably lose to them and have a degrading night of pleasure as a result.

From Io’s perspective, once your track record was that bad you should just own up to where you are in life and take comfort in it. Not everyone could be a top. Anal was humiliating, sure, but at least the women she had seen throw themselves into submission seemed to actually enjoy their frequent use.

She had just finished changing into her clothing, sighing in her privacy. No TV taping that night, which was welcome enough, but she wasn’t sure what to do with this abundance of free time.

Before her thoughts could stray further, a pair of hands delicately covered her eyes.

“Guess who!”

The voice was bubbly, and it didn’t take long for Io to piece together that the speaker wasn’t American or English. No, she knew who this was, turning on the spot despite the hands trying to hold her in place slightly, the one surprising her not wanting her fun to be ruined so quickly.

Io stammered in surprise at seeing her former tag team partner. “Kairi? You’re here? How?”

“You didn’t guess! But...it is so nice to see you again, Io.” Kairi Sane beamed, quickly swooping in for a hug. There wasn’t much height difference between the two of them, but the way Kairi carried herself compared to Io made her seem smaller and cuter, a big personality in a small frame.

Io wrapped her arms around her after a moment of blinking, trying to wrap her head around why The Pirate Princess was suddenly back. “It is always nice to see you too. I’ve...missed you.”

The hug lingered for a long time, nobody there to break up the reunion of the former Sky Pirates. A lot of time had passed since Kairi Sane had been moved up to the main roster, leading to her time with Asuka as The Kabuki Warriors while Io had remained in NXT, finding this rougher version of herself and finally progressing to taking the championship. A championship that Kairi once held herself for only a short time.

“I suppose I should make it clear: I’m back! For a while at least. Back in NXT.” Kairi seemed so happy to announce, even if she did have to pull back from the hug. “I don’t expect you will want to tag, you must be busy these days, but...”

“I’ll always be happy to tag with you.” Io smiled softly, shaking her head. She felt the need to quickly establish there was no ill will between them. There was a certain loneliness for her now in NXT, one that likely would have been softened if she didn’t take it upon herself to betray friends like Candice LeRae, but just having one clear friend like Kairi there would ease a lot of that.

“Thank you.” Kairi smiled apologetically. Her exit from the brand had been swift, and aligned with her finding her way into Asuka’s grasp, something neither of them had yet addressed. That would come in time, for now Kairi shook her head to get the topic off her mind. “Would you be free for a drink?”

Io considered the time before nodding with a big smile, just happy to have Kairi back with her. They had a lot to talk about, a lot of unspoken difficulties, but she was in no rush. They were friends above all else.

* * *

“So the competition is a lot...stronger over there?” Kairi Sane questioned her own choice of words, watching as Io listened to her, taking a sip of her tea. “It is hard to get title shots, there are so many of us.”

Io nodded her head, really meaning her next statement politely. “I understand, but don’t forget things are tough here too. It took me a long time to finally get the championship.”

“Have some faith in me!” Kairi playfully laughed. She understood where her friend was coming from of course, and knew she was telling the truth. NXT had usually had a very strong women’s division, and having one of the shortest title runs meant she knew that very well. “I can’t just focus on winning the tag titles over and over until I retire, right?”

Io smiled lightly, one of a few elephants in the room slowly being addressed. “Did Asuka not want to pursue the championships either?”

Kairi went back to thoughtfully stirring her tea, head tilted as she considered how to word it all. There were two reasons why Kairi left the NXT roster in the first place, and Io by extension. First was getting the main roster call, and having already won the women’s championship she figured she should try to push herself further. Second was that she had felt a long, slow desire to try being a bottom, a sexual toy for another woman in the company. Knowing she was leaving NXT she didn’t trust any woman on the main roster to suitably dominate her, choosing Asuka for their history, and for her reputation as one of the two best tops in the company.

Kairi Sane had descended quickly to being Asuka’s bitch, a secret to nobody in the locker room. They were a competitive tag team, but the moment they got backstage it wasn’t unusual for The Empress to snap her fingers and order Kairi to crawl, to offer up her asshole for Asuka to take out her frustrations on.

That was of course until Carmella took ownership of Asuka, and by extension Kairi. A step that helped give her the confidence to eventually have even the great Charlotte Flair under her control.

“Asuka...has other things to focus on.” Kairi delicately worded, an awkward laugh coming from her considering she had seen more of Asuka and Charlotte’s submission than almost anyone. “It was actually management that first asked if I wanted to come back here, and having already thought about it a bit I figured it was the right move to make. Asuka was getting split between going for the women’s championships and being with Carmella anyway so...”

Kairi followed that up with a shrug. It didn’t sound like things were a particularly clean cut, but everything had turned into a complete mess so Io considered that quite understandable.

“I’m talking a lot about me, aren’t I?” Kairi giggled, giving a little bow of her head in apology. Io had at least had the time to drink her own beverage while it was still warm so it wasn’t all bad.

Io shrugged a bit, tapping her finger in thought. She didn’t want to sound bitter, offering a smile. “I...don’t have much to talk about myself really.”

That wasn’t entirely true. Kairi hadn’t ever had a full sit-down conversation with Io about her attitude change, how Io felt now being the NXT women’s champion, how women had come and gone from the roster. There should be plenty to talk about, it was just clear Io didn’t consider any of those changes to be on the same level as Kairi’s.

Finally Io gathered the courage to break down one of the questions she had been wanting to ask, not even able to hide behind her cup anymore, running empty. “Does...Carmella still own you, then?”

Kairi could see how it bothered her friend to have to ask that, and Io would of course see in return The Pirate Princess’ look of guilt.

“I...” Kairi thought for a moment, her head lowered to gather the words. “I am as good as free seeing as I am down here now, we have agreed on that, but only if I accept that she can click her fingers and I still obey. Which I don’t think she will.”

Io looked confused, almost annoyed. “How is that free?”

“She’s the top over there. I’m sorry. I don’t know what you want me to say, I’m probably lucky she even let me go so easily.” Kairi shrugged again in thought, playing with her increasingly cold tea as she showed a crack in her bubbly attitude. “I guess when someone has the Asukas and the Charlotte Flairs of the world they don’t really need Kairi Sane do they?”

Io’s hand was already moving to rest on Kairi’s for comfort, the former quick to defend her. “She’s stupid.”

“Carmella isn’t as bad as people think. She did a lot right to get where she is. I just still think things were better under Asuka.” Kairi nodded to her own words as they came out, her discomfort over sharing details of her former slavery with the woman in front of her forcing her to pull her hand back from Io, almost as a reflex.

Kairi immediately felt horrible. Fuck, it was terrible for her to see that split-second reaction of pain from Io as her hand pulled away, making it seem like any of their former closeness was now forbidden.

“I didn’t mean...” Kairi began to explain, only getting a few words in before Io shook her head.

“No, no. It is ok. I know we can’t just pick up where we left off.” Io laughed lightly, but it lacked passion.

It hurt both of them to feel so awkward around each other, after taking so much comfort in each other not that long ago. They may not have been an ‘official’ couple like Alexa Bliss and Nikki Cross but they were pretty close to it at one stage, spending almost every night together, the two trading pleasure without much regard for who was the top or bottom.

Kairi smiled softly as she extended her hand back to Io, stroking hers. There was sadness in her expression, but she did feel hopeful. “If you want to get back there I’m...more than happy to.”

* * *

Io and Kairi were both preparing for Kairi’s return match, a non-title bout between the two of them. Already having changed into their attire they went through their stretching routine, minutes away from their music hitting. The champion would undoubtedly be the last of the two to enter.

“You seem a little nervous.” Io noticed, smiling at her friend.

“Of course, a little! I don’t have a big belt to hide behind, not yet at least.” Kairi stuck out her tongue, pleased at the little laugh Io delivered back to her.

“If you can beat me I’m sure you’ll be next in line. There are only so many times I can beat the other women around here.” Io shared her confidence, aware that despite the tough competition she was a step above the rest, having the championship to prove it already over her shoulder.

Kairi clapped. “I can’t wait!”

The Pirate Princess was a former NXT women’s champion herself, Io smart enough not to underestimate her even if she herself held more success lately. Still, she couldn’t let herself get too distracted. If this really was anything like the old days they’d likely be back at her home after the match, unwinding after a tough match by driving each other to orgasm time and time again, and those memories were enough to put Io off her game a little bit in a very pleasant way.

Truthfully she didn’t care who else had been with Kairi, even if being ‘with’ her likely meant brutally using her since she had embraced submission so publicly. The women’s locker rooms made it difficult to have a 100% committed relationship even if they actually chose to try, so jealousy was not something Io intended to feel. Though part of her did wish she was the one to take Kairi’s anal cherry those months ago rather than Asuka, some of it for Kairi’s own good and some of it for her own selfish interests.

Io Shirai had managed to keep her own cherry, along with her dignity, and somehow not be quite as uptight as the other tops in the locker room, but that didn’t mean she was some detached emotionless being. No, she had felt everything the other tops had felt. Smugness over her own victories, lust over being presented with a submissive bottom, and even the fear of losing or transitioning that way herself.

Io just prided herself more on her self-control, something that had allowed her to have Charlotte Flair of all people submit to her without giving in to her own urges of taking The Queen’s undoubtedly tight ass. Something Io did look back on more often than she would admit.

With those reflections Io fidgeted with her title belt, taking the time to ready herself for her next statement.

“Maybe we can put more than just the title on the line someday.” Io offered with a clearly self-conscious laugh, seeing Kairi’s surprised reaction proof that it came as unexpected.

Kairi Sane did actually have a solid history as a top despite her size, but it was a position she had long since given up. Asuka had been kind enough to offer strands of dominance back to her when it was convenient, but largely she was kept under her boot so to speak, and it was the same while under Carmella.

“You’re sure?” Kairi asked, before realising she was probably supposed to just laugh and agree with it, not to put the champion on the spot at that very moment. “Well, just say the word and the bet is on.”

Kairi went back to facing the curtains in front of her, pretending to ready herself for her coming entrance. These bets were not uncommon, but she knew Io had always been very careful when to put her ass on the line, and she didn’t think her former partner would be rude enough to do this as some sort of future bragging point.

Which of course meant it had to be something different. Maybe it was a way of pressing the reset button together? Maybe as a way of offering to meet somewhere in the middle? Kairi considered that maybe Io had grown tired of having this thing that everyone seemed to want to take from her. She didn’t have too long to consider it before her entrance music hit, barely having time to glance back to Io, the champion smiling with a simple reply that would be sure to take both off their game.

“Anything I do, I would...like to do with you. I think I’m ready for it to be on, so good luck.” Io established, patting her opponent on the back and pushing her out.

Io herself wasn’t sure what the biggest driving force in the decision was, but she had spent months missing her friend, her former lover. Did she believe she would defeat Kairi? Yes, but she couldn’t think of anyone better than Kairi to be there when she may one day take a high profile loss, their brief time back together already making that clear.

Kairi was unsure how seriously she should take it, calling out a simple “you’re mean!” as she began her march out to the ring, welcomed back to NXT.

* * *

After a long twenty minutes Io finally had Kairi flat out on the mat, herself leaning on the ropes for support. There was a rhythm to the crowd with foot stomps, the clapping of hands, all in anticipation for what they expected to come next.

Io had to take a deep breath, the match not over yet. She pulled herself up to the top rope, back turned to her opponent. The intended moonsault was the maneuver that had won her the NXT championship and countless other opportunities over the years, but as she braced herself for it someone came into view.

Standing outside the ring waiting for her was Bayley, her Smackdown women’s championship around her waist and her women’s tag title held firmly in her hand. Before Io had time to react she felt a hand press against her behind, pushing her from the top rope to the outside where Bayley took a successful swing at her with the championship.

The NXT women’s champion could barely piece together the events taking place, her head throbbing as she heard the ring bell calling off the match. First she felt a grip to her hair, her body directed back into the ring before she found she couldn’t gather the strength yet to get up herself.

Io had already figured out it must have been Sasha Banks that pushed her from the top rope just a minute ago, but she wasn’t prepared to feel the heel of The Boss resting on top of her in a humiliating display.

Even in her haze Io could identify the familiar sound of the mat thudding again, Bayley hitting Kairi with something to keep her equally down.

There was a cackle from Bayley, Sasha pressing down on Io as she held the NXT women’s championship mockingly above her head. No words had to be communicated as the taping ended, Sasha eventually throwing the belt down on Io’s aching body, the tough twenty minute match having already taken a lot out of her. 

* * *

“We’re really sorry about that! Nothing personal, you know how it is.”

Io sat backstage with Kairi, both trying to soothe their wounds with packs of ice before Sasha’s voice could be heard, having extra swagger in her walk. They would have never believed her anyway, but the big smirk on the blue-haired woman didn’t help her.

Io sharply stood up, shouting at their attackers in her native language before she felt Kairi’s hand lightly grab her wrist. The Pirate Princess of course knew they were in no shape for another fight, trying to deescalate the situation.

Bayley placed her hand onto Io’s chest, encouraging her to sit back down as she laughed. “Hey, hey! Listen to your girlfriend, calm down. We don’t need more of that.”

“Do you want to explain why the fuck you just did that?” Io tried to calm herself, wincing as she shifted her arm, her fall to the outside earlier being particularly bad.

Sasha shrugged, clear to see how power had gone to her and Bayley’s heads lately. The two had their own friction which would surely reach boiling point soon, but they still held the tag team championship, Bayley had the Smackdown women’s championship, and Sasha had only lately lost the Raw women’s championship.

“Just because you’re down here in NXT doesn’t mean you should be allowed to ignore the hierarchy.” Sasha pointed to the two Japanese women, before back at herself and Bayley. “We just wanted to prove that we’re better, and we have.”

“You attacked us after we had already competed. How did that prove anything exactly?” Kairi asked, the disadvantage to arriving in the locker room first was that her and Io had sat down, and them looking up at these two women created this visual of who was in control, true or not.

“Hello? Do we look stupid?” Bayley cackled at her own ‘joke’ before continuing. “We all know this will lead to a tag match, where we’ll prove that we’re the champions for good reason.”

Sasha saw the wrinkle of annoyance on their tired faces, The Boss breaking into a bigger grin of her own as she took over the conversation. “Besides, this way I got to have an early taste of how it will feel to have the great Io Shirai under my boot.”

“It does feel like you talk about me publicly a lot. About what a match we would have.” Io was clearly annoyed by the prior taunting, moving from that more neutral statement to a sharper comment. “With Survivor Series coming up soon couldn’t you have just held onto the Raw championship a little longer so we could have a triple threat?”

Io could see Sasha bothered by that statement, the blue-haired champion snorting in dismissal. “Yeah, well, not everything went to plan. Besides, we never know if you girls down here would even get invited or not.”

“I also never actually managed to get my hands on you somehow...” Bayley wagged her finger at Kairi, the attention drawn to the quiet Pirate Princess. “Why are you sitting there? You should be on all fours for us, greeting your betters.”

Io reached to her side to squeeze at Kairi’s hand, offering a little extra motivation for her to stay strong even if it wasn’t entirely necessary. Bayley and Sasha may have been higher than her on the pecking order to some degree, but that didn’t mean Kairi was just going to throw herself down and shame herself in front of Io after all this time. No, this was an opportunity to keep them both firm, even if there was a known side of Kairi that would actually enjoy being passed back and forth between The Golden Role Models.

“So...” Sasha continued with a smile, smiling down at Io. “The question is whether you’ll be willing to actually put everything on the line.”

Io practically rolled her eyes in annoyance. “As nice as it would be to fuck both of you, you have nothing I actually need.”

“We have nothing you need?” Bayley laughed at nothing in particular, this new attitude of hers especially annoying. Sasha butted in by holding up her hand, taking the floor from the laughing woman. 

“What reason do you have not to do this? Because if it isn’t us, who just so happen to be the very best, that take you it’ll be whoever comes for that championship. Oh yes, you have to remember I know that feeling very well. The sharks circling. Is it going to be Rhea Ripley that takes that from you and fucks your ass? Maybe Toni Storm will come over from the UK just to cut you down? I bet Candice would like some revenge.” Sasha shrugged at her own questions. She kept an eye on the NXT brand of course, but she couldn’t name every woman on the roster anymore. “That championship? You have to remember that every single woman that held it has now been used. Paige, Asuka, your little friend Kairi here, Ember, Bayley. Even Charlotte Flair. Why do you think you’ll be the exception?”

Sasha conveniently left herself off that list, even if Bayley’s frown over being included was clear from the corner of her eye. They may be a team but that didn’t mean The Boss would avoid taking her down a notch when she actually could, and the same applied in the other direction. Bayley was at least having a lot of fun knowing she was the one with more power in the dynamic at that stage, holding two titles rather than just one. 

“I’m the best wrestler in the world. I don’t need to be able to say I have fucked Sasha Banks, or that I have fucked Bayley.” Io was correct of course that her legacy would remain perfectly intact regardless of which way this went, but she was also trying to gloss over Sasha’s comment. Being at the top of the brand did paint a target on her back, one she did feel. Unless she was ‘promoted’ to the main roster still as champion she would have to lose it someday, and despite her occasional disregard there was still an allure to these kinds of stakes that did mean the loss of her title would quite possibly come paired with a butt fucking. Her only personal rule was that she would want it to be with an actual competitor, someone that could match her in the ring.

“What is it you are suggesting?” Kairi broke the silence. Amongst the egos in the room she would never be the one to choose what would happen, especially if it put Io at risk, but she did feel it should be laid out cleanly.

Sasha opened her mouth to answer, but Bayley was quick to step in, continuing the little feud that was building between the two. “Simple. We, the tag team champions, have decided to grace you with a match. If you win, these belts are yours. Under the usual rules, blah blah blah, you can also have us for a night if you really wanted, whatever. If we win, we get the two of you.”

“And that includes every part of you.” Sasha smiled with a raised finger, as if she were bringing attention to it despite it being something they were all very aware of anyway.

Io shrugged a bit. Truthfully there was a part of her that was very passionately drawn to what this could mean, at beating Sasha and Bayley, especially after all their taunting, fucking their asses and sending them back to the main roster and out of her way. There was just an equal part of her that didn’t want the bother of it all. She didn’t ask for this, she had been happy to just have a clean match with Kairi or the other NXT women soon enough.

“If Kairi wants it too, then fine. Sure. I agree to the stupid terms.” Io waved her hand at her own statement, sending it out there. All three women blinked at her, not expecting her to actually agree so easily. “I’m the best in the world, none of you can convince me otherwise. I can also just accept that whatever happens is supposed to happen. You’re not going to get under my skin with this. If you beat us fair and square then fine. I'm all yours.”

Sasha in particular was grinning as she heard the words. The Boss was sure that not all of that could be true. She saw that discomfort on Io’s face when she spoke of putting her under her boot earlier, and she knew how a good fucking would help tame her, break past the demeanour and hopefully reveal something more vulnerable.

The Boss had to probe that attitude, unable to just let things settle. “Does that mean you’ll be a good girl when I’m stretching your ass?”

“It means if I beat you, you’ll regret every comment you’ve been making towards me. Towards us.” Io grumbled as she repositioned the ice pack on her shoulder, thankful none of the damage seemed like it would carry all the way through until their match. “It means if we lose, you’re not going to change my life.”

“That’s what a lot of them think at first.” Bayley claimed with a smirk. It was the truth, many of the women struggled to accept the sheer pleasure they felt during their first time being taken anally. Io was the only woman in the room that hadn’t experienced that herself yet, Sasha and Bayley had their cherries taken long ago, and Kairi didn’t even need to be mentioned.

The Pirate Princess was the next to speak, her role that night seemingly staying quiet until there was an uncomfortable silence that needed to be broken. “So I guess it is a...deal, if Io really wants.”

Kairi looked to Io with uncertainty. All four women were great wrestlers and had every reason to be confident, but it was clearly the NXT women’s champion that had the most to lose, and her willingness to risk that would be something Kairi would have to reflect on over the coming days.

Io Shirai looked up at the two women challenging her. She was nervous at the idea of it, at the idea of being buttfucked, but was willing to take the risk. Best case scenario she would be able to hold it over The Golden Role Models after she defeated them. The worst case scenario was something she did dread, having her cherry taken, but she was set on accepting that outcome if it truly came and showing it didn’t have to be some life altering event.

“Looks like we will be seeing you next week then.” Bayley grinned, her hands barely leaving her championships during the entire talk. She had to remind the world constantly about what she had achieved after losing for so long.

Sasha never took her eyes off Io. She had waited a long time to finally compete against her, having a genuine interest in how they would fare against each other after hearing and seeing for so long just how good the Japanese woman was, but having that prize waiting at the end was just extra motivation to her. She honestly would have accepted the match either way, but that was a bonus.

“Stay safe and healthy. I don’t want anything taking away from my win.” Sasha firmly spoke, nodding to Bayley for them both to leave. It was clearly a personal challenge for The Boss, referring to it as her win rather than a shared win between the two of them.

The door to the locker room eventually closed.

A silence lingered between the two remaining women. It should have been Kairi comforting Io, telling her there was nothing to fear given she had actually experienced the worst outcome herself. Instead it was Io that held onto Kairi’s hand, squeezing it with a smile.

“We’ll be fine either way.” Io squeezed just a little bit one more time. “I promise.”

* * *

When it came to the day of the match both teams were quick to prove why they were considered amongst the best wrestlers in the world.

Kairi and Io had no issues finding their groove after their time apart, and the tag team champions actually managed to remain on the same page. Given their volatile relationship it wouldn’t be strange for Sasha and Bayley to clash during the match, but to their credit they kept focused and showed why they earned the belts in the first place, both being tremendous competitors.

The biggest risk to their partnership was agreeing before the match that the one to get the pinfall or submission would be the first to have Io, and effectively the rights to her anal virginity, something that had to be done for fairness and clarity but it very easily could have led to some reluctant tags.

They were approaching the half hour mark and the match was finally crumbling into a more hectic affair, most of the controlled tactics of both teams falling apart with few crucial exceptions.

Eventually Kairi was knocked outside the ring, but not before a clean tag to her partner, Io meeting Sasha in the ring to exchange blows. A head-scissors takedown brought The Boss down to the mat, Sasha vaguely aware that Bayley was on her way to keep Kairi suppressed as they had discussed.

Sasha feigned the effects of the move, believable enough that at this late in the match it could keep her down just long enough. Io headed to the top rope for her signature moonsault, not even really taking the time to taunt before she leaped.

At that moment Sasha rolled out of the way, a stunned Io trying to struggle to her knees, paused by missing her target. Sasha took the opportunity to lock in her own finisher, Io quickly caught by The Banks Statement.

Sasha was quick to react to Io’s desperation, doing her best to keep her towards the center of the ring, knowing that if Io slipped out all her work would likely have fallen apart. 

Bayley watched from outside the ring as Sasha pulled tighter, her own arms wrapped around Kairi’s waist, pulling down with all her weight to make sure she couldn’t grip onto the ropes and pull herself into the ring. It wasn’t a pretty technique but it didn’t have to be, with Sasha’s finisher already being locked in Bayley knew she just had to keep hold for a little longer.

Io’s head was pulled back far enough that she couldn’t see Kairi scrambling to get to her, a circumstance that was probably for the best as it spared both of them from looking helplessly at each other’s gaze.

She really didn’t want to give up, but she was trapped in the center of the ring in the move that helped Sasha Banks win multiple championships. The Boss kept her grip tight, pulling back until finally Io Shirai tapped out, the NXT women’s champion submitting to the Banks Statement.

It took a moment to register the victory but finally Sasha released her hold, collapsing back onto the canvas in exhaustion. She could barely bring herself to smile, still panting for air.

Bayley felt Kairi crumble in her grip and down to her knees outside the ring, the bell confirming to her that she can stop struggling. Bayley was relieved to release her, Kairi having a particularly energetic performance even so late in the game.

Io was still aware enough to know what she had done, that she had just submitted. The match was over. She rested in the ring, face down in pain and exhaustion.

The moments passed until she finally gathered the energy to crawl into the corner, watching as the referee held the winner’s hands high. She didn’t feel ashamed to lose, it was a genuinely hard fought effort from all four women, but she couldn’t help but feel that sinking dread of the coming consequences.

Sasha and Bayley held their championships high, particularly smug over their performance. Sasha looked over at the weakened woman that had just tapped out to her, cruelly blowing a kiss.

* * *

Kairi had her arm wrapped around Io’s shoulder as the two of them walked through the hotel hallway. She had already tried to talk at length, tried to apologise, tried to let her know things will be ok, and even though every time Io told her there was nothing to be sorry for, that she agreed with everything, it still hurt to see her friend that shaken.

It was fair for Io to be vulnerable. Just an hour ago she had submitted in the center of the NXT ring, arguably her ring, and now she was having to deliver herself and Kairi to the women that had beat them.

The more she said it in her head the more it bothered her, the more it made her quiver.

She was going to be fucked in the ass. She tapped out and now she would surrender her asshole, her fate was to be fucked and passed between Sasha Banks and Bayley all night. They would surely laugh at her, mock her...

Io shivered at the thought, but was set on holding her head high throughout the coming humiliation. 

Finally they reached the hotel room of Sasha and Bayley. Io closed her eyes, reflecting on the past couple of weeks, what decisions had led her to this room with Kairi, before finally knocking on the door.

The seconds after felt like an eternity before finally it opened.

Sasha Banks was the one to greet them with the biggest smile they had ever seen, her blue hair standing out boldly against her bare skin, but not as much as the thick black strap-on that was hanging down between her legs.

Clearly there would be no wasting time when it came to reminding the two Joshi wrestlers why they were there.

“Kairi!” Sasha clapped with a smile at the first of the women, before moving her gaze to the second. “Io! So glad you actually came. If you took any longer I’m sure I’d have to actually start using Bayley to pass the time.”

Both Io and Kairi could see Bayley inside sitting naked on the bed, her own eyes rolling at the hypothetical outcome. Things were clearly going to blow up between them eventually, and until then they always found the time to make little comments about each other, this time surely driven by the confidence Sasha’s fresh win had given her despite it being a team effort.

“Sorry, my manners! Come in, come in!” Sasha covered her mouth in a mock apology before stepping aside, motioning the two women through into their room. She waited for Io to pass first, Kairi then following, the latter rewarded with a slap to her ass. “I would say to make yourself at home, but apparently only one of you has done this kind of thing before.”

Io had to try and ignore the comments, unsure if the aim was more to drag Kairi down or herself. Even more difficult to ignore was the strap-on Sasha was parading, her already inflated ego somehow furthered by the power it made her feel.

Io herself was clearly unsure how to react to it all. She’d of course been the top on the other side of all of this before, but it was different to be stood there in the middle of the room, Kairi at her side, too scared to move, too uncomfortable to do anything but gaze at the floor.

Kairi reached out to give a subtle squeeze of her hand, a quiet reassurance that things would be alright, something Io had been so intent on saying over and over again before they got to this point.

“You have let her know we aren’t actually going to hurt her, right?” Bayley asked Kairi, of course referring to Io’s overly nervous nature. Bayley was a bitch, on par with Sasha in that category, but the aim was never to actually hurt each other. No, the joy for a top was leading a bottom to pleasures they found humiliating yet too good to resist going forwards, and being the first to introduce a competitor to that was always the sweetest victory.

Sasha couldn’t leave the situation alone, running a hand down Io’s arm as she verbally twisted matters. “Well, no hurt besides the pain of looking at your girlfriend every day from now and remembering you couldn’t protect each other. Does that hurt more or less than her knowing how much you loved having this inside of you?”

Sasha led Io’s hand towards her strap-on, aware of the little shiver the other woman gave as she reluctantly held it in her hand. Io knew that in a short while it would be inside of her, just not knowing whether it would be hers or Bayley’s yet that would be the one to take her anal virginity.

“If you really are right and she does enjoy this too much then me and her will just start doing it together. Without you.” Kairi spoke up to the surprise of the tops, putting her foot down a bit. “I’m not going to be disappointed in her.”

Sasha took a moment to process that before inevitably shrugging. “You say that now, but what, is little Kairi Sane really going to become a top just because we put her girlfriend in her place?”

Sasha looked to Bayley, the two of them in sync when it came to laughing at Kairi’s expense. It clearly bothered Io to be talked about rather than talked to, but it was a situation where she may have preferred to be in the background of things, at least until she started to feel bad for The Pirate Princess.

“Do you want us to...strip?” Io was really uncomfortable asking for direction, asking how their tops for the night would prefer them, but she really wanted a change of subject. She could see it at least won her a few points, a very surprised Bayley grinning.

“Yes! Bitches don’t get clothes tonight.” Bayley herself was nude, though she had yet to slide into her strap-on harness like Sasha had. The Boss had been so eager for the two women to arrive that Bayley was worried she would pass out from the sheer excitement and leave her all alone with them. Well, not that something like that would be so bad. “Kairi, give her some help.”

Kairi weighed up the situation, her gaze resting on Io for an agreement, willing to argue their case if there was too much discomfort. There was a soft nod of Io’s head, giving her permission to progress. Neither of them were sure how they felt with the frequent ‘girlfriend’ comments, they had a lot of baggage to go through, but that wouldn’t stop Io’s body from shivering in a pleasure she very much missed, Kairi’s hands working to undress her.

It may have been a situation corrupted by The Golden Role Models, but she could shut them out enough to just enjoy that much. At Kairi’s direction she lifted her arms to have her top removed, ignoring the comments from the other women as her breasts were exposed. Stripping her top half felt like a test run anyway.

After Io stepped out of her boots Kairi took the step of gripping her lower half, her thumbs wriggling into the edge of her wet look leggings, swallowing a bit as she glanced up at Io. There was another nod, which Kairi accepted as consent. She took a deep breath for the both of them as she wriggled them down, making sure to bring her panties down with it to spare them both from a repeated motion. That and to get the giggles of Sasha and Bayley out of the way when faced with a stripped Io Shirai.

“Oh very good! Good little bitches.” Sasha applauded from a distance, finding pleasure in both sights. Kairi down on her knees, and Io standing vulnerable and naked, clearly unsure where to place her hands. Not a problem that Sasha had, her only difficulty was choosing between rubbing herself in anticipation or stroking the strap-on between her thighs. “Now as much as I would love to see her cute little face buried between your legs we do have other things to take care of, so help her strip. We want to get a good look at both of our bitches, not just one.”

As Io got to work on returning the favour with Kairi, Bayley treated herself to some pleasure of her own, her fingers travelling between her legs. She was careful not to go overboard, scared of ruining her sexual appetite for the night, but watching the two of them made her all the more eager to be pleasured. 

If Kairi and Io hadn’t actually arrived Bayley wasn’t sure whether herself or Sasha would have ended up taking a fucking. It should have been Sasha in some ways seeing as Bayley was currently a double champion, but it would have been hard to talk The Boss into a submissive state that night.

After a lot of missteps over the years both of them had worked far too hard to let themselves slip again, having had the likes of Asuka, Charlotte, Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch in particular halting their momentum. Both of them were lucky they had even survived with any sense of top left in them, for a long period of time both of them being passed around amongst the women that could actually win and maintain their championships. 

Now if one of them really needed a submissive fucking they’d have to turn to the other, though that was getting far riskier as their relationship began developing cracks. It was becoming all too easy to feel the other would try to keep them down. Those were thoughts Bayley couldn’t help but run through, her eyes torn away from Io and Kairi for a moment to take in the sight of a very gleeful Boss, one with a thick strap-on between her legs at that.

“You can ride it once they’re gone, you know.” Sasha whispered, winking at her tag partner as she noticed her drifting gaze. It wasn’t an offer from kindness, no, Sasha was well and truly in the mood to gape and stretch any ass she could that night.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Bayley half lied, giving a clearly fake smile in return. If she had to be honest to herself she had to admit that she found Sasha disturbingly hot when she got into this mood, The Boss filled with confidence. 

Luckily for Bayley the attention was drawn away back towards the two Japanese women, both of them now stripped nude, having nervously waited and watched the interaction. It was Sasha that took the lead again, pushing herself up off the bed with a big grin.

“Now let’s get a look at these two bitches...mmm.” Sasha clicked her fingers, strolling to the center of the room, pointing each of them to a spot. “Over here, come on. Side by side. Let’s see a display. Hands behind your head, legs spread.”

It was Kairi that chose to move first, seeing Io struggle to accept the way she was going to have to offer herself up to the other women. She stepped forwards in front of the waiting woman, trusting that her own tag partner would soon follow. Sasha was hardly a giant but this time held a height advantage, something that didn’t usually bother Kairi but in this context made her feel like a plaything. With Io at her side she took a breath and placed her hands behind her head, locking her fingers together and spreading her legs in a submissive display for her owners that night, letting them see every inch of her naked body. She attempted to turn her head to watch her partner but felt a hand lightly take control of her chin.

“Face forward. Head up.” Sasha directed firmly, able to trust that she would obey before she strolled over to Io, feeling she could be more troublesome due to nerves.

Their eyes locked for a few moments, Io having little choice but to keep her gaze on Sasha Banks while in her own submissive display. She too was continuing her obedience despite the little shivers of her body. Finally with a smirk Sasha stepped away, satisfied that they would keep their position and treat her to a full view.

“Very nice. You’ll make fine bitches.” Bayley commented as she joined Sasha, watching for any reaction to the degrading situation. Both felt nervous, but it was clearly Io that struggled more. Kairi was humiliated but she had been in similar situations enough times now to focus on the pleasure of it, something that would be made even more obvious if any of the women chose to run a hand between her legs, already wet with excitement.

“Bayley, get a photo of them like this.” Sasha demanded with a smirk. She and Bayley may have been in a rocky position most days, to the point where one obeying the other was dangerous, but that was one instruction neither of them had a problem with. Bayley cackled as she captured that display, something to look back on in future. Two respected veterans of their industry nude and submissive, awaiting their next orders. Io’s head lowered in humiliation for just a moment before Sasha’s voice snapped her back.

“Head up!” Sasha was grinning brightly, especially so once she watched the NXT champion obey. “Why don’t you tell us what the two of you are tonight? Let us know you understand.”

There was a silence, Kairi opening her mouth to fill it before her partner spoke up, likely pushing herself to accept the facts.

“We are your submissives.” Io answered clearly, fighting the urge to close her eyes in humiliation, watching the two women in front of her brighten up with smiles at her obedient words.

“Oh yeah?” Bayley questioned. She wanted to make her say more, but Sasha verbally stepped in again.

“You’re our submissives? Our little bitches for the night?” Sasha had to resist stroking her strap-on again at the words, feeling overcome with power.

Kairi was next to answer, trying to lighten the load for her partner even if it could backfire. “We are...yes, Mistress Sasha.”

“Mistress Sasha! So submissive! That’s so cute of you.” Bayley laughed mockingly, meeting Sasha’s grin with her own before turning her attention to Io. “How does it feel to have your girlfriend call another woman Mistress?”

There was a slight grumble from Io mentally at the taunting, and the use of the word girlfriend again seeing as they were still working things out. She thought carefully before answering back, not wanting to inadvertently humiliate herself or Kairi with the words. “She...understands her place tonight...I can accept that...”

“Let me hear you acknowledge your place too then. Out with it.” Sasha smirked, giving Io no chance to hide.

There was a silence that lingered, before the proud NXT champion surrendered the words, giving the victors what they wanted. “Tonight I am yours too...Mistress Sasha. Your submissive...and yours too, Mistress Bayley.”

Io had to close her eyes quickly that time, the laughter of the two women quickly greeted her comment.

After a few seconds Sasha finally held in her laughter long enough to motion for the room to calm down, even if it was only herself and Bayley making all the noise. Despite her cruelty she did want to be fair and making the two women answer her coming questions with honesty let her know what was safe to push, as well as helping to humiliate them further with their bluntness.

“This is where we’re all going to be very, very honest with each other, to make sure we don’t cross any lines. We don’t want anyone to hate their time here tonight.” Sasha said, though her smirk made it clear she wasn’t suddenly wholesome. “Kairi. Are you excited right now? Are you wet?”

Kairi didn’t want to answer immediately, but eventually nodded her head. “I am, Mistress Sasha.”

“Are you wet at the thought of having this inside you? Fucking your ass?” The Boss grinned, pointing down at the now ever-present strap-on between her legs.

Kairi conceded again, nodding. “Yes, Mistress Sasha...”

Bayley decided that wasn’t clear enough, clapping her hands to get attention. “Hello? Full attention, Kairi. Full sentences. Answer her again. Don’t just say yes.”

Io was mixed on wanting to hear the words or not but that wouldn’t change anything. The best she could do is take the hint that when it came to her turn to skip the mess and just force the words out bluntly, even at the expense of her own dignity.

“Sorry, Mistress Bayley...yes, I’m wet and excited at the thought of you fucking my ass, Mistress Sasha...” Kairi admitted bluntly, her gaze slowly drifting from that very strap-on between Sasha’s legs to the smirk on her face.

“Good girl. I’m very impressed.” Sasha said with a grin, before pointing down to the floor. “You may kneel, but keep your position. Down you go.”

Kairi’s reward for humiliating herself was seemingly more humiliation, keeping her hands behind her head and slowly slipping down to her knees, making her the most submissive looking out of the four. Unfortunately it meant Io felt the focus shift to her, feeling alone in her position, the prying eyes of Sasha Banks and Bayley on her.

“Looks like it is your turn for confessions.” Bayley made clear. Both her and Sasha felt they knew the coming answers, but the consent was important. That and putting a proud wrestler like Io Shirai into an uncomfortable, humiliating position of admitting her own desires to herself and them was too good to pass up.

“Are you wet? Aroused?” Sasha questioned, taking a step forward to close the distance between the two of them. Io swallowed, maintaining her submissive stance even as Sasha verbally prodded her.

Remembering the way they made Kairi repeat herself, Io committed to saying it bluntly even if it hurt to let it be known. “Yes, I am aroused, Mistress Sasha...”

“Is your cunt wet for us?” Sasha pushed, Io’s attempt clearly not enough despite the effort, a big grin on her face as she slowly ran a hand down the side of Io’s body, an audible gasp escaping the Japanese wrestler.

“Y-yes...my cunt is wet for you both...Mistress Sasha, Mistress Bayley...” Io muttered, quieter than intended but that simple hand running slowly up and down her side made it hard to think straight, impossible to get priorities in order.

The Boss moaned in satisfaction at the feel of skin against her hand, taking the opportunity to reach further back, taking a firm hold of one of Io’s thick ass cheeks as she spoke. “That’s good. Very good even, because you know we’re going to fuck the two of you and I did have to know that you really did want it.”

The wording was still vague enough for Io to handle it, to not be completely overwhelmed, but the touches to her body filled any void she could have had. Io felt the need to emphasise herself as an individual, even if she was just another wrestler that made a bet and lost. That she wasn’t some naive idiot, that all her years as a wrestler and a top had prepared her for this idea.

“I...would not have agreed to this in the first place if I was not willing to accept this outcome...” Io tried to explain but a second hand gripping her other ass cheek, spreading them slightly, made it difficult to process the words and get them out. “I’m not another one of these stupid women that puts myself on the line with every little match. No, I...thought about it, winning or losing to you both, and could handle if this was really going to happen...”

Sasha smiled slightly at that. It was nice to have a willing bottom, especially because it meant she didn’t have to overthink what was overstepping any boundaries. No, Io had consented in clear terms, and that made the sensation of playing with her ass even greater. Eventually though The Boss had to release her grip on one of those cheeks, rewarding herself with a single slow rub between Io’s thighs afterwards, the simple touch enough to make the NXT champion whimper weakly.

“Looks like you did the right thing, based on how wet you are...” Sasha mused, bringing her fingers up to her face so all could see a little sign of how excited her bitch for the night was already. “Clock is ticking, Io, I’m going to take your ass soon enough and this is how your body reacts to it? Poor thing...must really need it.”

The other two women found it impossibly erotic watching The Boss slowly push Io Shirai into her new place in life. It had gone from silent acceptance to little moans of genuine need in just a handful of minutes, all for that little audience, for witnesses.

“Do you want it, Io? Do you want me fucking your ass?” Sasha practically whispered into the trembling Io’s ear, forcing her to confront these submissive feelings directly. The blue-haired woman savoured these moments, knowing there was zero doubt she would receive further obedience.

“I...I think I do.” Io swallowed, trying to think of what was acceptable to say. Her Kairi was knelt right beside her listening to every word, an extra degrading twist. “I think part of me does...I don’t know...”

Sasha tasted her fingers, lightly traced with Io’s juices, pushing her smirk into a wider grin. “You’re so wet and excited for it, so say it. Say it just like our other little bitch did.”

Kairi glanced up at that humiliation, Sasha not even looking back at her, but she did catch Bayley’s quiet laugh. She never would have considered speaking up at that moment but Io’s voice cut her short of the thought regardless.

“My...cunt is wet, from knowing you are going to fuck me, Sasha...” Io tightened her grip on herself, hands still firmly behind her head and having nothing to hide behind. “Part of me wants it...you inside me, in my ass...Mistress Sasha...”

Io’s knees were shaking as she forced out the confession, every word of it true, no matter how humiliating. Closing her eyes she could hear Bayley’s unmistakable laughter at her expense but no word from Sasha. Just the distance further closed between them, before another gradual touch of a hand between her legs, The Boss rubbing at her cunt.

It went on for a few moments, Io trying desperately to maintain control long enough to not break out into moans of need before she chose to speak up, trying to end the teasing. “Just...just tell me to kneel...”

Sasha practically snorted, grinning as she reached up to grab Io’s hair. “Oh no, you don’t get to join her down there. You’re going to bend over.”

With that comment Sasha tugged at Io’s hair, turning her and pushing her over the edge of the bed so that her ass was sticking out nicely for the other women. There was an initial struggle, the proud wrestler squirming before a sharp spank and comment encouraged her to calm down.

“Stop! Spread your legs again, let’s get a nice look at what you’ve been hiding.” Sasha demanded, her own groan of pleasure unavoidable as Io’s obedience fell into place again, encouraging The Boss to spread her meaty ass cheeks and get a clear view of that virgin hole waiting for her. “Oh I’m going to love taking this, Io, this ass was made for me.”

Sasha spat at her asshole, watching the shivering little reaction take place. It took every bit of her willpower not to start just licking at that hole right then but everything would come in time, she knew she just had to be patient.

Sasha climbed onto the bed, effectively sitting on Io’s lower back but facing away towards Bayley and Kairi, gripping those ass cheeks again and keeping them spread. The two victors perfectly in sync, Bayley tugged harshly at Kairi’s hair, ignoring the brief cry of pain as she pulled her into place, The Pirate Princess shuffling on her knees until she was positioned in front of Io’s spread ass. It was difficult to look anywhere except between Io’s cheeks, but she was still aware of a grinning Sasha Banks looking down at her.

“This is what could have been yours if you weren’t so pathetic. Now you’re going to get to watch two better women fuck this ass. You can’t protect each other, can’t protect yourselves, can’t protect this...” Sasha paused to lick at her index finger before reaching down to run it lightly between Io’s ass cheeks, over her asshole. “Why don’t you thank us for being the ones to take this from her?”

Kairi’s head was held in place by Bayley’s grip in her hair, that half of the tag champion’s laughing down at her, clearly pleased by her partner’s antics. Kairi couldn’t help but growl, able to handle her own frequent humiliations but watching those two tops use her and Io against each other was an extra step that was hard to swallow. She shook her head firmly, swallowing.

“Kairi, just...oh!” Io began to object, before she felt Sasha’s finger slip an inch inside of her virgin hole, capturing another conflicted moan of pleasure from the defeated wrestler. “Just say it...”

That helped the guilt of The Pirate Princess, even if she was still kneeling and watching Sasha play with her partner’s asshole, teasing and taunting just a foot away from her face. Even if she now understood that part of Io wanted to lose and wanted to be taken this way it was still difficult to intentionally add to her humiliation.

“Thank you...Mistress Sasha, Mistress Bayley...for being the first to fuck her ass...” Kairi eventually gave them the words, rewarded with a push to her head, that grip still firm.

“Then kiss it. Lick it. Get it ready for us.” Bayley instructed, guiding Kairi’s face between Io’s spread ass cheeks, forcing her to be smothered by her partner.

Kairi wished she could ease the situation somehow, but even with her currently muffled hearing she could tell that Io was shamefully enjoying the feeling of her friend’s face being shoved between her cheeks. Kairi had fond memories of being there but in different circumstances, now reduced to slowly kissing and licking at Io’s asshole for the amusement of their tops.

The taste and humiliation was incredible as far as Kairi was concerned, and Io tightly gripping the bed, shivering in pleasure helped to prove that she wasn’t alone in her enjoyment.

“That’s right, get her asshole ready for us, little bitch.” Sasha muttered, having the time of her life and looking down from the best view possible. She was witnessing little Kairi Sane licking out Io Shirai’s ass, all in preparation for Bayley and herself to fuck it soon enough, to take that cherry. Both of their bitches were clearly enjoying it, Io desperately trying to muffle herself by hiding her face in the hotel bed sheets, enough to motivate Sasha to continue taunting Kairi. “You’re going to watch as I claim her ass. We’re going to make sure the next time you see us you both turn around and offer your asses straight away, oh yes...”

Just when it was almost getting too much, Bayley pulled Kairi’s head away, a gasp of disappointment from both Japanese wrestlers following the choice.

“Don’t get carried away, now. That’s still our property tonight. Just like you are.” Bayley was quick to remind, laughing before pushing Kairi’s head down. “Now get over to the other side of the bed. Bend over and look your girlfriend in the eye. Your ass isn’t escaping this either.”

Kairi genuinely believed if she stood up before reaching her destination they’d just mock her and force her to do it on all fours, finding it worthwhile to just accept her place for the night and begin the emotionally painful crawl around the bed, unable to ignore the laughter from the two tops as she did so. 

The Pirate Princess slowly got up and bent over the bed, mirroring her partner, Io currently awaiting her first anal fucking. Kairi had thought her own shivers and trembles were bad, but looking her friend in the eye and seeing that mix of humiliation, panic and anticipation reminded her that she really had it easy that night in comparison to poor Io.

Kairi watched as Io yelped, the loud smack of Bayley’s hand on her ass bringing the reaction. That very woman was finally putting on her own strap-on harness, tightening the item around her waist. Kairi couldn’t see Sasha’s expression, but could see that Bayley was smirking to her, preparing herself, no doubt now on the path to fucking The Sky Pirates just as they promised.

Sasha slowly slid off Io’s back, finding her place behind the trembling wrestler. The Boss leaned over, planting a kiss to the side of Io’s face. “Just a little longer now, then I can show you everything you have been missing. You’re going to love it.”

It was Sasha’s turn to be distracted by the sight of Bayley with her own strap-on, a familiar sight but one that still did bring about her own submissive urges here and there. Not that there was any chance she would act on it that night, not when she had a virgin ass waiting for her. The two tops shared grinning nods before Bayley made her way around the bed, positioning herself behind the submissive Kairi Sane.

“Kairi, why don’t you be a sweetheart and hold onto your girlfriend’s hand? I’m sure she could do with the comforting...” Bayley suggested with a wink to Sasha, the two of them revelling in their victory.

The two Japanese wrestlers looked across to each other, mocked but willing to obey. They had accepted everything they were told to do that night would be for the amusement of Sasha and Bayley, their tops set on corrupting otherwise sweet acts like this. Kairi reached forward and gripped on to both of Io’s hands, remembering the fear herself that Io must have been feeling as Sasha got into place behind her.

Fortunately Sasha was still set on stretching out that tight hole with her fingers, two of them running along it before slowly pushing in, forcing Io to grip on to her partner as she whimpered at the sensations.

“Ohhh this is tight. Not going to tell her it will be ok, Kairi? Look at her, she needs you, she’s aching for you.” Sasha teased, her fingers exploring that waiting hole, violating it and feeling every little squeeze and shiver.

Io’s back arched, reacting to every bit of confusing pleasure that Sasha’s fingers showed her. It clearly wasn’t the first time The Boss had eased another woman into an assfucking, knowing the importance of properly getting Io ready. On the bright side Sasha could see that the defeated NXT champion did want it, the way she moaned, the way she started slowly pushing herself back for more without thinking.

It was a little spank to Kairi’s ass by Bayley that made it clear she was expected to verbally obey, Io blinking helplessly at The Pirate Princess, knowing there was no right or wrong answer for them at that moment. All options would somehow lead to further humiliation.

“It will be ok, I promise.” Kairi announced, forcing herself to smile at the whimpering friend in front of her, telling what she felt was the truth. “I’m with you. You will like it. We can do it together after if you do, just me and you...”

Sasha laughed at the words, humoured at the idea of these two bottoms desperately fucking each other’s ass after this night was over, at the thought of Kairi trying to fulfil the role of being an efficient top all because Sasha would be the one to introduce Io Shirai to the pleasures of taking an assfucking. She slowly pulled her fingers out and treated herself to a little taste of Io’s ass, moaning in smug pleasure.

Bayley and Sasha shared another look and a nod, ready for the next step. Eager for it, even. They took a moment to lubricate their strap-ons, each of the bottoms having to watch the other top prepare to fuck their partner. It was Kairi that first whimpered, feeling a hand on her hip, Bayley not having to take the steps to stretch her out. No, by now Kairi had been anally fucked over and over again, and it was more fun to let Io see what could be her future.

“Are you ready for your Mistress to fill your ass, Kairi? Does the little pirate bitch want to get fucked?” Bayley bit her bottom lip in pleasure after speaking, one hand on Kairi’s hip and one hand holding her strap-on in place, finding Kairi’s tight hole, ready to penetrate it once her own partner was ready.

“Yes, Mistress Bayley...” Kairi answered in submission, after all the teasing and humiliation she was eager to actually just get her ass fucked, a feeling that she missed. She could feel Io’s eyes on her, not wanting to disappoint her by being too excited but knowing they were facing the inevitable act now.

Kairi tightened her hold on Io’s hand, seeing Sasha get herself into position behind her partner, doing what she could to try and ease the worry and anxiety she must have been feeling.

“See how eager your little girlfriend is, she knows her place. What about you? Ready for The Boss fuck your ass for the first time? I can’t wait to show you just how good it will be to be my bitch. You’ll never forget it, I promise. So just hold on tight and tell me you’re ready to have your ass fucked...” Sasha teased Io’s asshole as she spoke, running the thick head of her strap-on up and down, trying to be as patient as she can and wait for a reply but she wanted to fuck that ass so much, every second of delay was torture.

Io whimpered, struggling with the idea of raising her voice and saying she was ready, knowing those words would soon be followed by Sasha pushing forwards, taking her cherry...

Io looked to Kairi, their support for each other may have been manipulated into humiliating circumstances but it still helped to squeeze her hand, to know she had endured the same thing once and been ok. After a few more seconds Io surrendered, nodding her head just once, already feeling the head of Sasha’s cock teasing her tight hole.

“Y-yes, Mistress Sasha...please...I’m ready.” Io submitted, the humiliation of saying it already giving her some twisted pleasure, at giving The Boss permission to take her anal virginity. “I’m ready for you to fuck my ass...”

Sasha would have loved to have pushed her to say more, to have the whimpering Io Shirai further detail her humiliation, but the moment she heard the words she couldn’t help herself, tightening her grip on the defeated champion and finally pushing her own hips forwards.

Bayley mimicked her partner, feeling The Pirate Princess below her tremble in need as her own strap-on pushed forwards, not needing to take the same level of care when it came to Kairi Sane.

Io cried out in a mix of pain and relief as she finally felt Sasha’s cock push into her asshole, beginning its goal of claiming the cherry of Io Shirai. The Boss had never felt more satisfied, safe in the memory that she first made Io tap out and was now rewarded by being the first to take that wrestler’s anal cherry, a fact that was setting in more and more as Sasha’s strap-on aimed to completely fill that virgin hole.

“That’s a good bitch...good little slut. See, I told you it wouldn’t be so bad. Now every time you see me you’ll remember what it was that I took from you, and you know what? You’ll even be thankful. This cherry is mine, this ass is mine...” Sasha groaned out in pleasure, fairly certain she had never felt a better sensation than this, taking a proud woman and reducing her to being just another bitch.

Kairi did her best to support her partner, failing to swallow down her own moans of pleasure as Bayley filled her waiting ass, coming much easier. The problem being that her experience with this made Kairi want more immediately, to just have more of that cock in her ass. There was something terribly appealing about the two of them failing like this, being used by their superiors.

Io was still unsure how to feel, that initial throbbing pain not quite having subsided yet, but knowing it will pass soon enough. All she could do was curse in her native language and shiver, gripping her friend’s hand as she was introduced to the same pleasures that brought Kairi down to being owned not too long ago. Any slight movement from Sasha forced a whimper from her, The Boss patiently pushing forwards inch by inch until finally the entire length of the strap-on was seated inside of her ass, ‘officially’ declaring that Sasha Banks had claimed Io Shirai’s tight asshole.

“Oh yes...! Fuck. That’s it, you’re all mine now. Io Shirai is nothing but my bitch, mmm. You’re so tight back here aren’t you? Don’t worry, I’ll get you all loosened up so the two of you will match.” Sasha moaned between each of her new slow thrusts, giving her latest submissive plenty of time to know what was coming, not that it ever stopped the trembling champion from moaning every time the strap-on shifted back and forth inside her. Sasha lifted her own head from the gorgeous sight for just a moment to look at her tag partner. “How is your bitch doing?”

“I think she’s trying to hold back. It’s pathetically romantic.” Bayley cackled, cheered on by the silent but satisfied grin of Sasha.

Both submissives were set on remaining silent, knowing speaking up would simply put them in the firing line for more abuse, especially when it was comments like that. Yes, Kairi was indeed holding back the best she could, trying her best not to fully give in and push herself back against the thick strap-on inside her ass the way she really wanted to. Bayley gave her a quick spank as punishment, laughing as Kairi’s reaction was to indeed push herself back against her top, her ass hungry for more of it after all of her training.

Sasha could hear Io’s grunts of pain fade away, waiting until that moment before she started really shifting her momentum, an act from experience that came from both ends for Sasha, having been on the receiving end of an assfucking over the years more than she would like to admit. The result was Io failing to stop her own moans, releasing her grip on Kairi’s hand to try and cover her mouth before it was too late. She may have been more open-minded than most tops, but that didn’t mean she wanted to be caught in the act of enjoying her first buttfucking so soon.

“Aww! She loves it!” Bayley grinned, reaching forward to grip at Kairi’s hair, pulling cruelly as she fucked her ass. “Look at your friend. See how much we are doing for her?”

“Yes, Mistress Bayley! Thank you...!” Kairi tried to answer, the tugging of her hair a pleasant pain when mixed with the thrusts. She missed being so thoroughly dominated, and while she did want the best for Io it wouldn’t be the worst thing possible if she developed a taste for this too, letting them do it again and again.

“That will be you soon enough, mmm...” Sasha smiled, her eyes firmly down on watching her cock slide in and out of Io’s ass. Part of her wanted to take the harness off and let herself taste it, but she had a whole night to fill. As a pleasant surprise she heard the defeated woman below her speak up.

“I can...take more...rougher...” Io spoke between pants, somewhere between a statement and a request. Sasha thought it was a beautiful sight, this proud competitor bent over her hotel bed, struggling with the cock in her ass, seemingly wanting more. The Boss showed thanks for the honesty by offering a particularly sharp thrust, catching Io off guard.

“Oh yeah? You want more already? You’re my kind of bitch...” Sasha groaned, picking up the pace. “Why don’t you push back? Put some work in. Show me how much you appreciate being fucked by The Boss.”

Io struggled for a moment before grunting out a quiet answer. “Yes, Mistress Sasha...”

She needed the direction. It was harder to bring herself to do it by her own accord, somehow easier to obey it as a submissive action instead. The NXT women’s champion bit down on her lip, whimpering as she pushed herself back against Sasha’s strap-on, slowly fucking her own ass against it. Sasha timed her own thrusts perfectly, moaning in smug pleasure as she watched the loser take further steps in anal submission.

Io lowered her head for a moment as she grunted, fucking herself back against Sasha’s strap-on, the thing that took her cherry. It was too early to say she loved it, but she now knew everyone that ever told her she would enjoy being anally fucked were right all along. The pain had gone, now just replaced with pleasure. Every inch going in and out, the way her own ass clenched against it, the desire to feel every bit of friction. She now understood the danger of it, how even so quickly she wanted it to be rougher, to really feel Sasha’s dominance.

“Good bitch, good bitch.” Sasha muttered between thrusts, the words unfocused, too distracted by the pleasure of fucking Io’s ass, every passing minute allowing her to get harder, rougher. She gave a sharp spank to her ass, forcing Io to clench around the thick strap-on. “Your girl must be so proud of you.”

Io moaned in degradation, looking across to her partner. Kairi was groaning in pleasure with each thrust from the Smackdown women’s champion, but it was clear the attention in the room was on Io and her first time, limiting the satisfaction of Kairi’s own fucking. She couldn’t help but feel sympathy for Kairi, knowing she wanted more.

Io tried to distract herself from her own pleasure for just a moment, looking up to Bayley and giving the humiliating request. “Please...fuck her...don’t wait for me...”

The laughter was to be expected, both Sasha and Bayley amused by the surprising request. They had never shared this kind of pairing before, an experienced bottom and an anal virgin, underestimating how it would dictate the pace of things.

“Oh you want me to fuck her harder, mm?” Bayley teased, giving a couple of harder, faster thrusts into Kairi’s ass, the submissive beneath her squealing in increased satisfaction. “Because you can’t? Because all you can do is watch with a nice cock in your ass?”

Io squealed as she found herself pushing back against Sasha, having to watch another woman fuck Kairi clearly turning her on more than she expected. “Yes! Please!”

Kairi felt a mess of emotions but more than anything she was extremely thankful as Bayley picked up her pace, letting Io see first hand what she could do if she wasn’t having to match Sasha’s understandably careful approach for a moment. Kairi screamed in pleasure, burying her head down into the sheets as Bayley violated her asshole without care, the sounds of the hot fucking filling the room.

“Is that what you want?” Sasha asked as she reached forwards to pull back at Io’s hair, encouraging her to look across at the way Bayley was using Kairi. “All you have to do is beg, beg for The Boss to make you her bitch. Just say the words and you feel every bit of pleasure she is...”

It wasn’t much of a decision given how Io’s body was already craving a real fucking, but looking across and seeing Kairi whimper and moan in submissive pleasure certainly made it more clear that she wanted that too. Io couldn’t imagine taking more of this pace for much longer without begging for more as it was, drawn to push towards a climax, some relief.

Io lowered into a whimper wreck, Sasha’s strap-on slowing to a tease. “Please, Sasha, please fuck my ass. Please, harder. More...please...!”

Sasha moaned in pleasure, her slow thrusts picking up speed again. “Try again. Keep going. We’ve got you all night and I’m sure you will want to cum eventually so time to earn it...”

Io Shirai gripped at Kairi a bit tighter, her partner accepting that they needed this, giving her a little nod.

“Please, Mistress Sasha, I need more! Ruin my ass, please, don’t stop...” Io could feel Sasha’s thrusts deep inside her, rewarding her begging with a shameful buttfucking. “Please, please, my ass is yours. Thank you, thank you...!”

Sasha watched as the woman below her reacted to every hard thrust, using all her strength to push forwards and down upon her, hammering her asshole, fucking her into the bed. It was a pleasure to know that no matter what Io accomplished, no matter what she said, all four of the women would have this memory of her. They would know she begged pathetically for more of Sasha’s strap-on inside her, something The Boss was more than happy to give her.

There was no doubt who was in control, Kairi whimpering out a submissive “thank you” with each spank Bayley gave to her ass cheeks, her top watching the skin redden. Io was nothing more than a mess of pleasured groans, overwhelmed with the pleasure of having her ass broken in and claimed. Even if they were both safe in NXT, even if Io still believed she would focus on being a top after this, they would always remember how thoroughly The Sky Pirates were dominated by The Golden Role Models.

The brutal fucking continued for minutes, the tag team champions enjoying every moment of their victory, the two losers whimpering and trying to grip onto each other, the bed sheets, anything they could to control themselves in a helpless situation. Finally it was Io that tried to speak up, unable to take more without a much needed orgasm.

“P-please...” Io swallowed, hoping the Sasha could hear her over the sounds of their fucking. “Please I need to cum...”

“Oh yeah? And you know you need permission from The Boss don’t you?” Sasha grinned, the multi-time champion exerting her control over the mewling Io. Still, a second opinion was worth getting. “What do you think, Bayley? Has she earned it?”

“I don’t think it is for me to decide either. If only we could ask someone else.” Bayley cackled, leaning forward to fit the entirety of her cock inside Kairi’s gaping ass. She cruelly slapped the side of her head before taking hold of her hair again. “Do you think she has earned it, little slut?”

Kairi knew how much her partner needed it, squealing at the abuse, the humiliating way Bayley was handling her. “Yes, Mistress! Please let her cum!”

“Oh no, that isn’t enough.” Sasha shook her head at Kairi with a smirk, her confidence making her even more attractive. “Do you really want her to cum, no matter what the cost is?”

Even in her fragile state Kairi could see she was being toyed with. There was no way of knowing what Sasha would want, but watching her partner barely hold herself together through pure need was too much for her, recognising how much she needed relief.

“Anything...please, Mistress Sasha...” Kairi looked submissively up to the cruel top who had claimed Io’s ass that first time, relieved as she noted The Boss thrusting harder with a grin, slapping Io's ass in acceptance of Kairi’s words.

“Then she’ll get it. Come on, bitch. Time for the first orgasm of your new life.” Sasha gripped Io’s hips, using every bit of her experience and strength to drive the point home, to push the NXT champion to orgasm. “The Boss wants you to cum, so be a good bitch and do it. That’s it. Just my little fucking bitch.”

Io could barely register what Sasha was saying, permission finally granted for her to give in to the pleasure and orgasm. It was almost an act of mercy that she couldn’t gather the strength to look over at Kairi, pained to know she would be watching her come undone. 

It didn’t take long at all, the strap-on never once left Io’s ass as she shivered, screaming in desire and need, her first anal and submissive orgasm coming at the hands of Sasha Banks, a woman that would surely remind her of it every day she could. The Boss had firmly claimed her ass, fucked her to a degrading but terribly satisfying orgasm while her partner watched.

Kairi watched the display, always finding it incredibly attractive when she saw Io climax, the passionate noises she would make. Even if this time it had to come at the hands of a humiliating top, Sasha looking smug as she allowed and promoted the experience Io was going through.

It was likely to be just the first orgasm of many that night, Io going limp against the bed for a minute afterwards, trying desperately to recover from the powerful sensations. It gave Sasha enough time to pull her strap-on out of Io’s ass, appreciating how clearly it had been in a bitch’s ass just by the sight of it.

Bayley never once slowed down, having thoroughly fucked The Pirate Princess throughout the encounter, strap-on deep in her ass as Sasha gripped Kairi’s hair.

“Ready for your turn, bitch?” Sasha asked, seeing the need in Kairi’s eyes, having just watched her partner experience the pure bliss of a submissive orgasm.

There was desperate nodding, Kairi looking straight into the eyes of The Boss. “Yes, please, Mistress Sasha, can I please cum?”

With the slow pace Bayley had to allow earlier much of the night had been a cruel tease for Kairi, only the more recent half matched the buttfucking that she had grown accustomed to, but it was enough to make her shake with need. Unfortunately for her she was greeted by a smirk.

“Not a chance, bitch. I said it would cost you.” Sasha released her grip on the Japanese woman’s hair, hearing the groan of humiliating disappointment first from the orgasm denial and then from Bayley removing the cock from her asshole.

“No, please...--” Kairi began to plead, before she felt hands on her shoulders.

Bayley pulled her up first away from the bed before shoving her to her knees, Kairi being eye level with the strap-on that had just claimed her friend’s ass. The Pirate Princess blinked up at the grinning Sasha Banks, the expectations clear.

“You’re so lucky to be the first to taste this. I’m sure you know what to do.” Sasha pressed her hand against the back of Kairi’s head, not dragging her towards the target but making it clear she shouldn’t pull away. “Get to work.”

Kairi couldn’t see from her position that Io’s eyes were fluttering, opening up enough in her tired state to witness her friend accept the humiliation, the conquered Kairi Sane taking the strap-on into her mouth and cleaning Io’s ass off of it, muffled groans of satisfaction accompanying it. They had been thoroughly defeated, Kairi’s body still reeling from denial as she tasted the depths of Io’s asshole.

“Oh yes...” Sasha grinned, looking down at the obedient cocksucking display. “Bitches like you two need tops like us. We’ve got a whole night to fill so get it clean.”

Io’s safety only lasted so long, having been caught peeking at the events. She couldn’t put up much of a fight as Bayley stepped around, a grip to Io’s hair dragging her away from the comfortable bed and onto her knees, positioned back to back against Kairi.

Bayley had to complete the image by pressing her own strap-on to Io’s lips, the defeated champion only lasting a few moments before she willingly took it into her mouth, cleaning it, tasting her best friend’s ass along it. She didn’t dread ass to mouth quite to the same level as most tops, but the degradation was clear, gagging up at Bayley as she worked hard.

Sasha and Bayley couldn’t help but grin at each other, the defeated Sky Pirates back to back on their knees below them, cleaning each other's asses off the strap-ons that had claimed them.

Eventually they were satisfied enough to step back, surprising the two Japanese women by removing their harnesses. They had been told time and time again that they had an entire night to fill so it was natural to assume most of that time would be spent being anally trained, something that was probably still true even with this apparent break.

“Did you really think you’ve paid the full price already?” Sasha asked, taking the next step by pulling Kairi up to her feet, the taste of her friend’s ass still vividly in her mouth.

Sasha could feel the other woman shiver at her touch, at her words, all in a very pleasured way. The Boss ran a hand up the inside of Kairi’s thigh, the whimpers of hope soon dashed as she pulled her hand away, a cruel tease to the still-denied wrestler.

Io watched from her knees, failing to notice Bayley had stepped away until seeing Sasha hold out her hand to retrieve something from her. The Boss teased the kneeling champion with a wink, slapping her partner’s ass in front of her before stepping behind her.

“Hands behind your back, slut.” Sasha ordered, having to wait a few seconds for the shorter Japanese woman to accept the demand, lowering her head in defeat as she figured out the aim, obeying. Kairi felt the cold steel of handcuffs seize one of her wrists and then the other, the cruel whisper of Sasha into her ear making the act even more erotic. “We’ve got to make sure you control yourself during your punishment.”

There was a tinge of guilt within Io as she watched, like she should have somehow held off her own orgasm so Kairi wouldn’t have to potentially suffer. To make matters worse Sasha lightly slapped her handcuffed submissive, paired with a simple command from the approaching Bayley.

“Open up.” Bayley said with a smirk, holding up a large red ball-gag to Kairi’s lips.

Kairi whimpered, her eyes looking over Bayley’s face for any hope of mercy from the humiliation. It was hardly the first time she had been gagged, an act that used to make Carmella feel further in control over her, but it was the first time she had to display it to a friend that way. Despite that she knew it was only a matter of time until she submitted to it. It was too arousing to be at the mercy of the other women, especially if she wanted an orgasm of her own soon. With that in mind she slowly parted her lips...

“Good slut.” Bayley complimented as Kairi eventually opened her mouth, letting the dual champion inflict the latest indignity as she pushed the cruel ball-gag into Kairi’s waiting mouth. Bayley held it in place, grinning as Sasha took the straps, buckling them behind their submissive’s head.

“What do you think? I think it suits her.” Bayley turned to ask Io, stepping aside so the kneeling woman could watch Sasha grope her gagged and cuffed partner. They didn’t expect an answer, cackling before Bayley stepped over to Io, gripping her hair once more. “We’re not done with you, you know that. Get into position.”

Bayley followed the words by bringing her up to her feet, pushing the already weakened Io until she was bent over the end of the bed again, as if she needed the reminder of how she had her anal virginity taken in that very position. The only difference was Bayley shuffling her around the bed, forcing her to face the direction of the headboard. Io strained to keep her head up and to look straight ahead, watching Bayley get comfortable at the other end of the bed, the few feet of distance between them now keeping the fragile NXT champion safe.

Sasha stood behind Kairi, running her hands up and down the hips of the helpless woman, encouraging her to look at the alluring Io Shirai. “Look at her, all bent over...she looks perfect, doesn’t she?”

The Boss teased further, taking the time to plant kisses along Kairi’s neck, all to drive her frustrated body closer to the edge. She told her she would have to pay a price, but Kairi had yet to see the depths of Sasha’s cruelty with it.

Sasha squatted down, slapping Kairi’s thigh. “Lift your foot.”

There was confusion for a moment before Kairi did as she was told, looking down to see a grinning Sasha Banks equipping one of the used strap-on harnesses to the submissive. Another slap to her other thigh encouraged her to lift that leg too, letting The Boss pull the harness up until it was around Kairi’s waist, the strap-on that took Io’s anal cherry now hanging between her legs.

“Mmm. You look so dominant like this, Kairi. So intimidating.” Sasha mocked, thinking for a moment before taking advantage of her own squatted position. The Boss tauntingly took the head of the strap-on between her lips, working herself onto it and acting to give her own best submissive look up at the helpless Kairi. For Sasha it was just a shame that Io’s taste was mostly gone, a thorough job already done.

Kairi may not have truly been a top, but looking down and seeing Sasha Banks gagging herself on a strap-on she was wearing did ignite those desires, it likely would for just about anyone. Kairi helplessly whined into her gag as that form of Sasha’s teasing quickly ceased, The Boss wiping the saliva away from her mouth with the back of her hand, grinning. It would likely be the first and last time Kairi would get to see such a sight and she’d have to know it was while bound, used. All a cruel tease.

Finally Sasha stood up, a growing smirk on her face as she took a hold of Kairi’s shoulders, guiding her until she stood behind her own partner, Io tensing as she pieced together what was happening. Her own humiliation was nothing compared to Kairi’s at that moment, that woman whimpering into her gag as Sasha taunted her, holding the strap-on for her and rubbing it between Io’s ass cheeks.

The Boss clearly had a point to prove, slapping Kairi’s ass possessively, groping it. She enjoyed watching how the physical force pushed The Pirate Princess forwards a bit each time, driving the strap-on against Io’s ass though not yet penetrating it.

“You really think you can be a top for your girlfriend? You think you can replace us after we leave you tonight? Do your best, bitch. I’ve loosened her up for you.” Sasha spanked her again, enjoying the pathetic mewl that tried to escape Kairi’s gagged mouth, completely dominated by The Boss. “Show us what you can do, come on...”

Sasha’s words were accompanied by a slow push to Kairi’s lower back, encouraging her to actually push forwards, giving her permission to sink that strap-on back inside Io’s asshole.

Io faced Bayley, gripping at the bed sheets as she felt a thick cock inside her ass for the second time, this time mockingly placed around her partner’s waist. Io may have lost the opportunity long ago to take Kairi’s anal cherry, but there was every chance that if Sasha and Bayley hadn’t gotten involved she would have allowed Kairi to be the one to take her ass first, making this outcome particularly humiliating for both women, like a twisted and degrading parody. An event that to their shame seemed to only make things more exciting for all four of them, forcing a whimper from Io as she watched Bayley pleasure herself to the sight.

There was another slap to Kairi’s ass, both Japanese women squealing in response at how it forced The Pirate Princess to thrust again. Sasha made sure the cock was suitably deep, knowing Kairi in her gagged and cuffed state could hardly be useful if the strap-on slipped out between thrusts. Pleased enough, The Boss hopped onto the bed beside Bayley, the other woman idly rubbing at herself.

“What are you waiting for? Put on a performance for us, sluts. Show us what a real top does to a bottom.” Bayley laughed, both her and Sasha endlessly amused by the cruel situation they had pulled together.

Kairi looked helplessly at the two tops in front of her, then down at the sight below her. Io Shirai, her best friend and former lover, bent over with her strap-on deep inside her ass in the most corrupted and mocking of ways. She bit down on her gag, whimpering as she finally started thrusting her hips slowly, lacking control in her bondage but hearing no complaints.

Io had gone from the most confident woman in NXT, a proud top, to being fucked and used by Sasha Banks before having her own submissive friend set upon her. She felt no choice but to clutch at the bedsheets, groaning in pleasure as her ass was stretched out for the second time, that virginity a thing of the past. A fact rubbed in her face by Sasha Banks holding her chin, taunting her.

“We’ve got hours left, my bitch. Think you can survive it without breaking completely? It isn’t a bad life, you know, being owned by The Boss...”

Io grunted in tortured pleasure with each thrust from her partner, Kairi forced to fuck her ass. The NXT champion was weak, she had been thoroughly humiliated and knew more was to come, but she still shook her head.

“Never. I will never be owned.” Io felt a particular spark of pleasure that forced her to arch her back, moaning. “Only until morning...Mistress Sasha...”

That earned her a smirk from The Boss, Sasha pleasured both by the spirit Io showed and her willingness to submissively use a title despite that. Herself and Bayley weren’t sticking around NXT, and truthfully neither expected Io to permanently break and surrender her current role as a top, she did seem above that even then, but they still intended on making the most out of the opportunity for the next few hours.

“If you say so.” Sasha shrugged before shuffling forwards with a grin. The blue-haired woman spread her legs, treating the others to a beautiful sight, her pussy on show and inches away from Io’s face. “Time will tell. Now put your mouth to work.”

Io’s pride wanted her to hold off for a bit longer but she lasted just a few seconds before burying her face in Sasha’s wetness, immediately loving the taste but knowing she was rewarding the woman that took her anal virginity, that had humiliated both her and her dear Kairi. Still she dug her tongue as deep as she could, worshipping Sasha’s pussy, orally thanking her. She fully expected to repeat the pleasure for Bayley, who was still rubbing herself silly over the sight in front of her. 

Kairi Sane looked to be in a humiliated haze with her cuffs and gagged drooling, thrusting her strap-on into Io’s tight ass and denied orgasm herself. Even if her and Io could try to fulfil their needs as tops and bottoms after this together they would always have this memory, tainted.

Io Shirai had lost her anal cherry, The Boss always having that victory over her, always able to remind the NXT champion that she was the first to introduce her to the humiliating pleasures of anal. She was truthful when saying she would not let this change her life drastically, that she was still a top, but losing her anal virginity in such a humiliating manner was sure to eat away at her.

Sasha Banks had never looked better, grinning down as her latest bitch smothered herself in the taste and scent of The Boss. She would make sure both Io and Kairi got well acquainted with pleasing her that night, in between stretching and gaping their asses of course.

Bayley smirked as she took in those sights, knowing that her turn to be worshipped would soon follow. She had yet to have her go at Io’s ass, but was more than happy to pleasure herself while she patiently waited, moving over to steal a kiss from Sasha.

Their trip to NXT had been completely worthwhile, to say the least.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> My alternate title for this one is "Establishing One of My Favourite Wrestlers as a Likeable Top in My First Story Before Rashly and Selfishly Ruining Her."
> 
> My own failings aside, thank you very much for reading, I genuinely appreciate all kudos, comments and reviews and hope you enjoyed it. Thank you!


End file.
